


Not a Bottom

by moonlightdirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Clubbing, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightdirection/pseuds/moonlightdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Забудь об этом, Пейн. Я не боттом, — шипит кудрявый парень, с силой сжимая задницу Лиама. </p><p>— М-мг, именно поэтому ты каждую ночь мучительно медленно растягиваешь себя своими длинными пальцами? Скользишь ими по ссадящей узкой дырочке, м-м, я прав, грязный мальчишка?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Bottom

**Author's Note:**

— Ей, сладкий, — тягуче шепчет Пейн, кладя руки на талию зеленоглазого, но его попытка с треском проваливается, когда смешок срывается с губ. 

Он низкого голоса и теплых губ, едва коснувшихся уха, вдоль спины Гарри дрожью прокатываются мурашки, но парень разочаровано вздыхает, когда понимает, что это всего лишь Лиам. Если бы его только предупредили, что в этом клубе процент парней-натуралов равен ста, он бы и шагу не сделал из своей уютной квартиры сегодня вечером. Количество девушек, пытающиеся дотянуться своими губами до любой части тела парня, неважно какой, было просто до смешного огромно. 

— Ты жестокий, Лиам. Зачем ты притащил меня сюда? 

— Тебе не нравится здесь? — надулся Лиам, положив руку на плечо парня. 

— Ты даже представить не можешь, сколько клубничных чертовски липких блесков для губ мне пришлось оттирать с кожи. Эта дрянь еще и водой не смывается! Я клянусь, меня чуть не изнасиловали в женском туалете.

— Давай начнем с того, как ты вообще оказался в женском туалете? 

— Я вынужден был идти туда, потому что боялся, что в мужском просто-напросто изнасилую кого-нибудь уже я! Прикроешь меня, пока я буду делать glory hole (п.п: отверстие в кабинке мужского туалета для анонимной дрочки или минета.), ага?

Лиам в очередной раз засмеялся, закидывая руки на плечи парня, а затем обвивая их вокруг его шеи, притягивая его ближе. Теперь между грудью кареглазого и Гарри нет ни просвета, и последний не уверен нравится ли ему это; но через мгновение рука старшего скользит вниз по спине, к его заднице. Как только Стайлс чувствует внезапное жжение на том же месте, где мгновение назад была крупная мужская ладонь, это мгновенно вгоняет его в краску, но бедра непроизвольно поддаются вперед, вжимаясь в промежность Лиама. 

— Ты только что шлепнул меня? — изумленно задыхается Стайлс в ухо кареглазого парня. 

— М-м, а ты хочешь, чтобы я повторил? — издевательски спрашивает Пейн, двигаясь в ритм музыку и кладя лоб на плечо Гарри. 

— Хотелось бы чуть большего, — ухмыляется зеленоглазый и начинает более развязнее двигать бедрами в такт музыке, находясь в опасной близости к члену Пейна. 

— Повернись спиной, — хрипит старший парень, когда диджей переключает песню. 

— Сам поворачивайся, — в ответ Стайлс смеряет его подозрительным взглядом, на что Лиам выпускает смешок. Кареглазый толкает парня к ближайшей стене, зубами теребя нежную кожу ключиц, выглядывающих из-под выреза футболки, и парень млеет от этого ощущения.

— Забудь об этом, Пейн. Я не боттом, — шипит кудрявый парень, с силой сжимая задницу Лиама. 

— М-мг, именно поэтому ты каждую ночь мучительно медленно растягиваешь себя своими длинными пальцами? Скользишь ими по ссадящей узкой дырочке, м-м, я прав, грязный мальчишка? — произносит Лиам, возбуждаясь ещё больше, представляя, как парень вводит в себя сначала один, а затем и несколько пальцев и насаживается на них, самоудовлетворяя себя ими, пока капельки пота стекают по изгибам тела. В фантазиях Пейна это выглядит очень и очень горячо.

— Ты чертов идиот. Я хотя бы не претендую на натурала. 

— Я натурал, сладкий. Просто решил сделать тебе одолжение. 

— Так, ты хочешь обсудить, кто из нас предпочитает члены, или уже, наконец, уделишь внимание моей, сгорающей от желания, заднице?

Без какого-либо предупреждения Лиам сжимает уже приличный стояк младшего парня через штаны, заставляя того задыхаться от ощущений. Гарри на мгновение отстраняется, чтобы затолкнуть Пейна в ближайшую кабинку. Лиам зажимает его в углу, пытаясь стянуть штаны, в то время, как Гарри уже снял с парня рубашку и, проводя подушечками пальцев по прессу, зацепляет резинку боксеров Лиама. После того, как Пейн избавляется и от футболки, он прикасаться руками к каждой татуировке парня, будто видит их впервые, пальцами обводя контуры рисунков, спускаясь ниже к боксерам парня, который рвано выдыхает воздух, откликаясь на каждое прикосновение.

Прежде чем Лиам встает на колени, Гарри делает резкое движение и прижимает Пейна к себе, при этом сокращая расстояние между ними и целует его в губы, проходясь языком по раскрасневшимся губам. Лиам ни секунды не колеблется и приоткрывает рот, впускает язык Стайлса, отвечая на поцелуй парня. Кареглазый отстраняется, влажными поцелуями спускаясь по груди парня и вставая перед ним на колени. 

Кадык Стайлса дергается, а на коже начинают собираться капельки пота, когда Лиам, подняв на него взгляд, покрывает краткими поцелуями всю длину члена, а затем языком выводит узоры на его головке. Затем он отрывается от сочившийся смазкой головки, обхватывая член Гарри рукой и начиная медленно дрочить ему, чувствуя какой он твёрдый в его руке. 

Лиам поднимает возбуждённый взгляд на сладко стонущего парня рядом и, не прерывая зрительного контакта, он вновь обхватывает губами головку, начиная ласкать, посасывать её своим проворным язычком, при этом не останавливаясь надрачивая по всей длине. 

— Знал бы ты, как сильно я тебя нена-а-вижу, — запинаясь от рвущихся наружу стонов, шипит зеленоглазый, отчаянно толкаясь бедрами в рот парня. — Ох, блять, да, — выдыхает ругательства парень, когда Лиам дразнящее проводит языком по сочащейся дырочке и затем берет в рот полностью. 

Стайлс громко стонет от такого движения и опускает взгляд вниз, глядя на то, как его плоть входит в рот парня. Он поддаётся бёдрами навстречу горячему и влажному рту, пока Лиам послушно принимает его, втягивая щеки.

Гарри зарывается в волосы Лиама пальцами, оттягивает пряди коротких волос и пытается отстранить парня от себя. Кареглазый с пошлым причмокиванием выпускает член изо рта и смотрит из-под ресниц потемневшими от возбуждения глазами на Стайлса, который тянет его наверх для поцелуя, чувствуя свой терпкий вкус на губах юноши. 

Лиам ловит руки парня и поднимает их над его головой одной рукой. Другая его рука продолжает путешествие по телу младшего, и Гарри пьянеет от этого ощущения, его стоны становятся все громче, когда рука Лиама находит член парня и прикасается к нему, начиная дразнить, обводя кончиками пальцев каждую пульсирующую венку. Сделав несколько поглаживаний, пальцы вновь начинают играть с его головкой, дразня её в мучительно медленном темпе. Губами он жадно потянулся к соску юноши. Языком выводя узоры по тому же соску, Лиам захватил его зубами, вынуждая скулить Стайлса от контраста боли и наслаждения. 

— Я же говорил, что буду вести, — нагло ухмыляется Лиам, всасывая кожу рядом с твердым соском кудрявого парня.

— Може-ешь отъебаться, Пейн, — скулит Гарри, обхватывая руку Лиама и ускоряя движение на члене. 

Гарри почти падает, когда кареглазый отпускает его член и пальцами начинает поглаживать его у основания, касаясь мошонки. 

— Дерьмо, — задыхается юноша, но Лиам ловит его вовремя, удерживая за плечи. 

— Коне-ечно, ты не боттом, милый, — смеется Лиам, и Гарри, пользуясь шансом, разворачивает его и с силой прижимает к противоположной стене, припадая к плечу старшего, закусывая кожу; одну руку он кладет на его торс, а другую — сжимает на заднице. 

Прежде чем Лиам смог бы развернуться, Гарри подносит два пальца ко входу парня и дразнящими движениями массирует дырочку, не проникая внутрь.

— Гарри! — Говорит Лиам предупреждающим, хоть и слегка дрожащим, голосом, но кудрявый парень не обращает внимания. 

Вместо этого он продолжает дразнить отверстие Лиама, заменяя пальцы на головку члена. Поглаживая упругие ягодицы, он прижал головку ко входу, водя ею вдоль, играясь, подводя его все ближе и ближе к кульминации. 

— Собираюсь отодрать твою задницу и пометить ее своей спермой, Пейн. Ты же хочешь, чтобы я кончил в тебя? В твою не разработанную дырочку, м? Хочешь чувствовать мою сперму внутри себя, да, Ли? — хрипло сбивчивым голосом шепчет Стайлс прямо в ухо Лиама. 

Пейн отталкивает парня, и они перемещаются в прежнее положение, в котором они были минутой ранее, и разворачивает его лицом к стене, опускается на колени, сжимает свой напряженный ствол и надрачивает его легкими движениями, затем разводит ягодицы парня напротив в стороны и припадает языком к горячему кольцу мышц, и Гарри сдается, не в силах сопротивляться этому, закидывая одну руку над головой и опираясь на холодную плитку, издавая лишь тихий скулёж. Тот поддаётся бёдрами и пытается насадиться на язык, отчаянно трахающий его дырочку, тихо выстанывая грязные ругательства.

Гарри обхватывает рукой свой, изнывающий от нехватки внимания, член, начиная надрачивать себе в такт рваным движениям языка Лиама.

— О-о, черт ж тебя дери, Пе-ейн, — ему хватает всего несколько ласкающих движений по его члену, и он с громким выстаныванием имени партнера изливается себе на живот и в руку. После полуминутной передышки, все еще находясь в экстазе от чертовски приятных ощущений, настает очередь Гарри стать на колени. 

Старший парень тянет его за волосы, и тот с низким стоном начинает мурлыкать, кружа языком по пульсирующей вене под его стволом. Кудрявый засасывает головку, втягивая щеки, и это становится краем для Лиама, и тот громко выстанывает имя Гарри, кончая ему в рот, испытывая сильнейший оргазм.

Пару капелек попадают на губы Стайлса, и парень собирает их на кончик пальца и с причмокиванием слизывает их. 

— Второй раунд у меня? — Гарри поднимает потемневшие от удовольствия глаза на парня. 

— Я жду, что ты будешь главным в этот раз, — старший мальчик прикусывает губу, наклоняясь, чтобы завлечь младшего в поцелуй. 

На этот раз Лиам получает шлепок по заднице.


End file.
